Scream My Name - Read My Heart - NaruSasu
by ArtIAce
Summary: Part 1: Naruto was trying to reminisce about the past with Hinata when something went wrong and..."Scream My Name" x) Part 2: Naruto was trying new things with Hinata when something went wrong and... "Read My Heart" x) / Just for Fun
1. Chapter 1

**Scream My Name**

* * *

**Note**: Anti NH (Maybe)

* * *

Naruto was spending some quality time with Hinata... _(lol Just for fun)_

Naruto said with a smile,

"Let's reminisce about the past, shall we?"

Hinata lowered her eyes and mumbled,

"I'm not sure about this… Let's talk about the future instead! The past will always be the past, right?"

Naruto said,

"Don't be silly, Hinata. It's fun to reminisce about the past! besides, we never did this before! Come on, It will be fun."

Hinata mumbled,

"Why do I feel that you will only talk about the silly moments..."

Naruto said in excitement,

"How could you call what happen by the lake silly?"

Hinata raised her eyebrows and asked,

"What happened by the lake?"

Naruto gazed away and said,

"I was always feeling lonely when I was little, but whenever I pass by the lake and see Sasuke sitting there alone, I'd feel somewhat at ease. I'd even smile when he's not looking."

Hinata mumbled,

"Really...?"

Naruto continued with a smile,

"See I always knew that he'd smile back. He always tries to hide it from my eyes, and I always caught him smiling. So sweet, don't you think?"

Hinata with lowered eyes tried to change the direction of the conversation and said,

"Yeah… sweet... Um! remember the chunin exam, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and raised his eyebrows, then said,

"Yeah! of course! How could I forget about the first time Sasuke acknowledged me! I still remember the faint smile on his lips! and that arrogant look on his face... just Wow… so precious."

Hinata mumbled,

"No, I meant do you remember the battles…?"

Naruto continued with the same smiling eyes,

"Oh, of course I do! Sasuke scared the hell out of me for a moment there! He just dropped his arms and stopped moving! I was shocked that I wished I could jump there and help him out. But then he surprised me! He bounced back and did this amazing taijutsu combo attack! the Lion Combo! I even created my own version of it! Uzumaki Naruto combo! Cute, right?"

Hinata sighed,

"Yeah.. sure…."

Naruto chuckled and added,

"Did you know that, years later, I actually used the same combo against Sasuke! He like, invented this and I just went and used it against him! Wow… just wow… fate works in funny ways sometimes!"

Hinata murmured,

"Yeah… funny you should say that…"

Naruto looked at Hinata and said,

"Come on, Hinata, your turn. Talk about the past."

Hinata joined her hands and said in troubled voice,

"Um… remember the time when I stalked you when you weren't looking?"

Naruto laughed,

"lol, Hinata! How could I possibly remember something that I didn't even see? You say funny things sometimes."

Hinata sweated,

"Is that true…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and said,

"But talk about stalking! I'm like, Sasuke's biggest stalker ever! Do you know how many years I wasted running after that bastard's ass! More than 3 years! And when I finally found him, he ran away again! Can you believe this guy!?"

Hinata found an opening and tried to take it, she said,

"So Sasuke wasn't there for you all the time, right? He was always away, right?"

Naruto shook his head and defended,

"Not really. Sasuke saved me from the pain of loneliness. I owe him; even if he didn't really show how much he cared, he still was one of my first bonds. Those bonds actually saved me from losing myself to the darkness. I'm so thankful for having them in my life."

Hinata felt even more jealous. She tried to get some credits, She said,

"You say he saved you from loneliness but I was there all along too..."

Naruto, not having a clue how annoyed Hinata was, said,

"Yeah, but Sasuke was there before I even knew you. He was there since we were kids! His very existence meant something to me. I really wanted to talk to him back then… I don't know why I wasted my chance to befriend him...? I still wish I'd talked to him sooner."

Hinata tried to get Naruto to talk about her. She said,

"I could relate to that! I always wanted to talk to you as well!"

Naruto joked,

"lol! You saw me as your rival too?"

Hinata blinked,

"What?"

Naruto explained,

"This was the main reason why I never talked to Sasuke! It's because I saw him as my rival. Then I became so obsessed with him! Then I started doing my best to surpass him. I wanted him to accept me as his equal… wow, so many good memories…"

Hinata narrowed her eyes and asked in irritation,

"Striving for attention", is good memory to you?"

Naruto widened his eyes and said,

"You don't know what it feels like to have a fight against Sasuke! It's the best thing ever! I can never get enough of facing him! The fists bumping, the feelings, the honestly, the tears, and the screaming! oh the screaming… precious."

Hinata crooked an eyebrow and asked,

"Screaming?"

Naruto gazed away and reminisced,

"Yes, the screaming! This is like the best part! He'd scream my name from the depth of his soul! I'd lose it and scream his name back like, immediately! God that was so... wow...!"

Hinata thought that maybe this was her chance to shine, she said,

"I too could scream your name for you!"

Naruto laughed and shook his head,

"lol, don't even try it. It won't work. It's not the same."

Hinata insisted. She thought that this would actually work,

"No, hear me out, Naruto-kuuuun!"

Naruto frowned his eyebrows and said in disgust,

"Nooo! No! No! Not like that! eww, Hinata! That's not how Sasuke does it! Also, Sasuke would never add "kun" to my name! This is nothing like Sasuke. Please, don't ever try to imitate Sasuke's screams again, okay?"

Hinata lowered her head and mumbled,

"Sorry... You don't have to be so mean about it...!"

Naruto dropped his eyebrows and said,

"I'm sorry... It's just.. You're ruining a good memory here! I don't want to remember this! Tsk, God! Now I want to hear Sasuke screams my name just to erase your scream from my head."

Hinata murmured then asked with frowned eyebrows,

"…. Was it really that bad...? I think you're overreacting..."

Naruto felt a little bad for yelling. He said,

"I'm not! You weren't there! You don't know what's like! ... Sorry I snapped at you... just don't do it again, okay?"

Hinata murmured,

"Okay…"

Naruto, feeling restless, suddenly got up and said,

"… God! I need to go find Sasuke!"

Hinata blinked,

"What? Now? Why?"

Naruto walked away while mumbling,

"I just need to see him. It's important. Sorry, I have to go now! I just... sorry..."

Hinata called with a look of surprise on her face,

"Naruto! Wait!"

_(What's with him...?!) _Hinata wondered_._

* * *

Later, in a bar,

Naruto begged,

"Please! Please! Please!"

Sasuke sipped his drink and said in annoyance,

"Go to hell."

Naruto joined his hands and begged more,

"Pleeeeeease! For old times' sake!"

Sasuke shut his eyes and said,

"That's not how it works, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto insisted,

"I know! But I need to hear it! It's reeeeally important!"

Sasuke continued sipping his drink and said,

"Not my problem."

Naruto begged with puppy eyes,

"Pleeeeeease! My one and only best friend! Pleeeeeease!"

Sasuke blushed,

"Even if I wanted to scream your name like that, I won't be able to do it now."

Naruto asked,

"Why?"

Sasuke blushed more and lowered his eyes,

"Well…."

Naruto crooked his eyebrows and asked,

"Well, what?"

Sasuke blushed,

"Um…"

Naruto blinked,

"Are you blushing? Oh god! This is cute!"

Sasuke shut his eyes and said in annoyance,

"Shut up!"

Naruto suggested,

"Maybe if we go to the valley of end then you'd do it? right?"

Sasuke murmured,

"Um… I don't know… maybe…"

Naruto nodded,

"Let's go there and see what happens!"

* * *

Later, two dudes standing like idiots in the valley of end,

Naruto asked,

"So…?"

Sasuke said with a funny look on his face,

"So, what?"

Naruto urged,

"Do it already!"

Sasuke shut his eyes and jerked his head,

"This is crazy! Why did I let you drag me here?"

Naruto widened his eyes,

"You can't go back now! One scream is enough! That's all I ask for! One scream!"

Sasuke sealed his lips in hesitation,

"….."

Naruto thought he'd help a little,

"Come on! Just close your eyes and scream my name! Just like that! It's easy."

Sasuke snapped,

"No, It's not!"

Naruto argued,

"Yes, it is! You did it so many times before! You can easily do it again!"

Sasuke explained with troubled look on his face,

"This is different!"

Naruto fixed his eyes on Sasuke and said with a raised eyebrows,

"Here, I'll help you get started. I'll scream your name first so you can respond to that, deal?"

Sasuke mumbled,

"Okay… this might work."

Naruto inhaled,

"Okay, here it goes… um… ahem… um…. S… sa… s…."

Sasuke smirked and said,

"What's wrong?"

Naruto blushed_,_

"I… don't know…"

Sasuke said in irritation,

"Stop blushing, dobe!"

Naruto said in frustration,

"I can't help it! And you don't get to say anything about this! You blushed too!"

Sasuke mumbled to himself,

"… Dammit…."

Naruto asked with funny look on his face,

"So, now what?"

Sasuke jerked his head and said in low tone,

"We forget about it, and just go home?"

Naruto snapped,

"No! I need this! There is this voice in my head that I want to erase! You need to scream my name, teme!"

Sasuke snapped,

"I won't scream your name unless you scream mine, dobe!"

Naruto shouted in with sharp eyes,

"You're starting to get under my nerves, Sasuke!"

Sasuke shouted back,

"Well, You're being a pain in the ass, Naruto!"

Naruto said angrily,

"I really want to rasengan your ass right now and make you scream my name by force!"

Sasuke shouted angrily,

"Then I'll chidori your ass so bad and make you scream my name back for mercy!"

* * *

_Naruto Activated his Rasengan and Sasuke activated his Chidori in response,_

Naruto screamed while rushing towards Sasuke,

"**SASUKEEE**!"

Sasuke screamed back while rushing to counter Naruto's attack,

"**NARUTOOO**!"

_A Crazy Rasengan X Chidori Clash took place at the valley of end!_

* * *

Later, two fools lying next to each other, close to death, in the valley of end,

Naruto mumbled with a smile on his face,

"Totally worth it!"

Sasuke almost chuckled then said,

"Shut it, usuratonkachi."

x)


	2. Chapter 2

**Read My Heart**

* * *

**Note**: Anti NH (Maybe)

* * *

So now that Naruto ended up with Hinata somehow, he's thinking about some of the things he used to like doing with other people and was trying to use some of those with her to get more familiar with her personality. _(Just for fun.)_

Naruto, being his clueless self, came to Hinata and said,

"I have something amazing that I want to try with you! You'll love it, Hinata!"

"What is it? I'm already excited!" She smiled.

"This's like one of the best things I used to do! Really something!"

"Tell me already! What is it?" She said in excitement.

"We could share feelings and thoughts so easily with this! It'd be like reading an open book for a moment there!"

"Huh? Is it like magic? Or like placing someone under a genjutsu?"

"No, this is different! We'll connect so deeply, on a new different level. Our hearts and soul will connect for a moment and it will be really amazing!"

Hinata blushed,

"A…are... are you talking about having sex, Naruto? Because I think you are."

"Nooo, Hinata! This is different! It's like a spiritual thing."

"I don't think I follow anymore.…"

Naruto stretched his arm out and made a fist then said,

"I'm asking you to try a "fists' bump" with me!"

Hinata placed a priceless face on and gaped her mouth,

"Huh?"

"Yeah! We'll bump fists and live that dreamy moment! It's really awesome! You need to try it, Hinata! You'll learn new deep shits about me!"

Hinata, after completely losing interest,

"I see…um..."

"Come on, Hinata! Make a fist already! Let's do this!"

"If you really want to share feeling with me then we could always have sex, you know."

"No! Hinata stop! Let's try this! I really used to love doing this with Sasuke!"

She muttered to herself,

* * *

"Sasuke again… god… He's like my worst nightmares..."

* * *

"What are you mumbling about? Are we doing this or what? Don't leave me hanging in there, Hinata."

She mumbled more to herself,

* * *

"Well... I can't let Sasuke beat me without even trying, can I?"

* * *

She faced Naruto and said,

"Okay, let's try this out!"

"That's the spirit! Raise your hand and make a fist!"

Hinata did what Naruto asked her to do. Naruto smiled widely then pumped his fist against Hinata's,

"Huh? Still can't hear anything…!?"

"Uh!"

He tried again, and agian, and agian,

"Nani? It's not working?"

"Um… I love you so much, Naruto." She murmured, trying to fix it.

"Heh! No! Don't say it out loud!"

"You said we'll share feelings!"

"Yes, I did! but not like that! Not by saying them or shouting them out loud!"

"Then how? How will you be able to read my heart like an open book?"

"No words! One fists' bump and we'll be singing our feelings towards each other!"

"Oh? Is that so..." She thought,

* * *

_"And you used to do that with Sasuke...! God...! So gay..."_

* * *

"But it's not working! I don't get it? We're top-rated shinobis, right?" he asked.

"I'd say so… I think… maybe…"

"Then why isn't it working? Maybe I'm getting rusty… maybe I need to train more…"

"Yeah… maybe…"

Naruto scratched his head then said,

"Um… I guess I'll have to find Sasuke and train with him…"

"Sasuke? Why Sasuke? You can train with me."

"No, I don't want to bother you with this. You have to take care of the house and stuff. I could do this with Sasuke. Plus, that bastard has no life now, so he's always available."

"Fine… _whatever_…"

"I'm so concerned about this! I'm going to find Sasuke now. I'll be back soon."

"It can wait!" she said in a surprise.

"No, it can't! I'm really… I need to go… I really need to check something out... I won't be late!"

"Yeah… sure… take your time… or whatever… ugh..." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Naruto left like immediately and went to find Sasuke. Later on,

"Pleeeeease, Sasuke."

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood."

"Come on! Why do you enjoy making me beg?"

"Because it gives me life." 6.6 He teased.

"Really, Sasuke? Really?"

"I'm not making you beg, dobe! I'm telling you to fuck off but you never do. That's your problem, not mine."

"Come on, man! Just one little fists' bump! I really need to try this! I think I'm going rusty."

"Yea—I don't give a shit about that."

"Do I really need to use that line to make you do it?"

Sasuke blushed,

"Aaah… It's not gonna work… Don't even bother…." he said in a hesitant voice.

"Pleeeeease, Sasu! My one and only best friend!"

"Tsk, Fuck… damn you, Naruto." he blushed even more.

Naruto grinned,

"Hehe! Always works!"

"Still… I can't do it here. Not like this." He frowned.

"Yeah, I figured as much, which is why I'm taking you to the valley of end, again!"

"Right… that place again…"

"Shall, we?"

* * *

Later on, two idiots standing on the ruins of the valley of end,

"Come on, Sasuke! Raise your hand and make a fist! Let's do this!"

"Yea— I'm still not in the mood for this."

"Oh god! Don't give me that now!"

"Can't help it, bro. I don't feel like doing this."

"Do I need to set the mood to get you in the mood, Sasuke?"

"That line sounds so weird to me, so I'm not going to respond to it."

Naruto clenched his teeth impatiently,

"Grrr Sasuke! Why do you have to make everything so fucking difficult?!"

"Sorry, dude. Still not in the mood. I'm not even interested! Why should I even bother do this?"

"Oh, I'll get you in the mood, you fucking bastard! I'll get ya there!"

"I'm actually thinking about going home. You should go home too. Forget about this stupid thing."

"Oh no you don't! I need to do it and I'm doing it! How about this, you activate your Susanoo and I'll go Kyuubi mode and see what happens?"

"Hmm… yeah, that might works."

"Good! Then here it goes!"

Naruto went Kyuubi mode and Sasuke activated his kick-ass Susanoo.

"You're in the mood, yet, Sasuke?"

"Not really. I actually feel like an idiot."

"I'll fucking get ya there, loser!"

"Loser!? Who are you calling a loser, dobe!?"

"Well, You're a loser to me! You can never beat me now, loser! I'll kick your ass all over the place again just like I did once before! Even make you cry and shit!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth angrily,

"So Fucking annoying! I'll fucking wipe that smirk off your fucking face!" He dashed and screamed,

"**Narutooooo**!"

"It's fucking working!" He dashed and screamed like a fool,

**"Sauskeeeee**!"

* * *

A Kick-ass Kyuubi x Susanoo fists' bump happened. A white background surrounded the two idiots as they float in midair. No sounds, no sense of time and no distractions.

Naruto's thoughts,

* * *

"This is amazing! Still amazing! I can totally read your heart! Your feelings! Your thoughts!

And… ahh!? Huh!? Why are you cursing me!? God! This is so mean!

Why do you hate me so much!? =O"

* * *

Sasuke's thoughts,

* * *

"Yeah… I don't give a damn about what's in your fucking heart anymore. You can drop dead for all I care.

Not going to even bother read a thing. I chose to totally ignore this.

I hope you're reading mine tho x)"

* * *

After the fists' bump,

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Naruto yelled.

"You wanted to read my heart, right? Well, I don't lie in there. You got what you asked for."

"Why do you hate me so much?!"

"See ya later, scumbag."

"Hey!"

* * *

Sasuke walked away while Naruto stood there with one of the thoughts he read during that fists' bump repeating endlessly in his mind,

_"Don't fucking use our thing with other people. It will never be the same. Get this under your thick skull, usuratonkachi."_ _(in Sasuke's voice)_

* * *

Fin. x)


End file.
